Thanksgiving
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Puck has a feeling this'll be a Thanksgiving he'll never forget. Elements of S4 incorporated.
1. Part 1

Part 1

His palms are sweaty as he approaches the address given to him. He's not a big fan of the holidays (unless you count certain aspects of Hanukkah) but he's not in the mood to spend his Thanksgiving alone in Los Angeles.

Yeah, he's made a decent amount of friends, but they've all got plans and better things to do than invite the new guy to spend Thanksgiving with him.

That and he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Quinn.

He's about to knock on the door when it slides open, revealing a surprised Kurt Hummel on the other side. Figures Berry would be living with Hummel. The two were practically inseparable during their senior year.

"Puck, you actually made it!" Kurt exclaims. "Flowers?" he asks, noting the bouquet of calla lilies in his hand. "_Pour moi?"_

"Not you," he informs him. Though he hands him the pie his mother told him would be appropriate to bring when invited to someone's house.

"Oh, _merci_," Kurt answers as he grabs the pie and turns back inside.

Puck steps in after him, shutting the sliding door on his way. The studio's pretty awesome, that's for sure. Here he's living in some shitty apartment in Los Angeles just to save up enough money to make trips over to visit his mother…and maybe her.

"Where is everyone?" Puck asks, looking around the place. He notes the table set up with five place settings and the Thanksgiving-esque décor, no doubt all touches from Kurt.

"Rachel's at the train station picking Quinn up. So you're stuck with me for the time being."

Puck's caught off guard when Kurt grabs the bouquet from him and heads to the sink, placing the flowers in a small vase with water.

"I assumed you'd be the type of guy to get her roses," he notes, arranging them in a corner just out of the immediate view.

Puck shakes his head. "They're her favorite," he mumbles. He's not surprised he's having this conversation with Kurt. "She says roses lost their meaning."

He finishes his sentence just as the door slides open. Rachel enters first, in the middle of laughing. Quinn's the second to enter right behind her and Puck's awestruck for a moment.

He hasn't seen her in three months and it's like giving water to a man who's spent some time in the desert. She's beautiful and her laughter's still as amazing as the first time he heard it. He gets up from the stool where he sat then, though the sight of a guy walking in behind them sits him back down.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaims, rushing over to him and enveloping him in a hug. Always the dramatic one, that's for sure.

But he's speechless as he watches the guy smile and nudge Quinn. Of course she would have moved on the minute she got to Yale. He told her he didn't deserve anything she was offering. Apparently he was right.

"I didn't think you'd show," she admits, squeezing him before she pulls away. "Brody, this is the guy I was telling you about. Noah, this is Brody."

After a bit of ushering on Rachel's part, Puck extends his hand and greets the guy. "You can stick to Puck," he tells the guy. "Rachel and my family are the only ones that call me that."

"Nice to meet you," Brody nods as she shakes his hand.

"Boyfriend?" Puck asks, refraining from glancing over at Quinn. There's no doubt in his mind that he is. There's just no way Quinn would show up with a guy.

"Something like that," he answers just as Puck catches the wink sent over to Rachel.

Quinn is dragged away by Kurt just as she makes brief eye contact with Puck. Kurt shows her the bouquet (probably telling her who got them for her) causes him to look away in embarrassment.

"The food's all done! Well, served out. Thankfully there are places around here that do take out on Thanksgiving. So let's all grab a plate and eat," Kurt announces.

Puck has a feeling this is definitely going to be a Thanksgiving he'll never forget.

* * *

_Feedback, as always, is greatly encouraged and appreciated. Stay tuned for the next installment!_


	2. Part 2

Part 2

They're all stuffed after seconds and thirds, having gotten up a few times in between talking at sitting on the open floor space of the apartment. They still make room for pie, however, because it is Thanksgiving and you always have to make some room for dessert.

Oddly enough as they sit back down Rachel swaps seats with Puck and sits next to Brody, leaving Quinn the open space next to Puck.

"So how's Los Angeles?" Rachel asks, grabbing the can of whipped cream and placing some on her slice. "I heard you went back to McKinley. You met your brother."

Quinn's eyebrow rises in response. "You have a brother?"

Puck glances over at Kurt whose eyes are anywhere but up. "I have my ways."

"Yes," he answers with a grumble. "I have a brother. Don't know how many more I could possibly have, but yeah, I do." He shrugs in response. "And LA's cool, I guess."

Lies. Los Angeles is only good for cleaning pools and fucking chicks. He's checked his list, too, and he's only been doing blondes now, too. He's not sure if it's a way to get over Quinn or keep her fresh in his mind.

"What about you, Quinn?" Kurt asks. "Yale must be an adventure, compared to Lima."

She shrugs in response, taking a sip of her drink. "It still feels like it's missing something."

He can't help but glance over at her then, watching as she quickly takes a bite of her slice before changing the topic. They're speaking about anything and everything, so long as it doesn't touch upon Los Angeles or Yale or Puck or Quinn specifically.

Once they're done, they shove the paper plates and paper cups in the garbage, glad they decided to go the easy route this year.

"Let's take a walk!" Rachel offers, grabbing Brody's arm and leading him out the door almost immediately.

The group's following behind until they reach outside. Then their distance between each other seems to grow bigger. Kurt's trailing behind them all, talking away on the phone to a new friend he's made thanks to his job. Rachel and Brody, holding hands, walk ahead of them, whispering things to one another and laughing every now and then.

"So…" Puck begins, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walks next to Quinn. "Haven't really spoken to you since the summer."

"Yeah," Quinn nods, wrapping her jacket around her just a bit tighter as the walk. "You haven't really messaged. Or called."

"I didn't know you wanted me to," he responds quietly.

"I did," she quickly answers.

He nods this time around, continuing their pace down the quiet street. "So how's Yale?"

"Fine," she replies. It's short. He's not getting much more out of her. "Los Angeles?"

"Fine," he retorts, just the same. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it after.

"What?" she inquires, having noticed the motion.

He shakes his head. "I don't want to know the answer. So I'm not gonna ask it."

She links her arm through his and walks closer. If he asks, she'll just say it's the weather.

"No," she answers.

"I didn't even ask you," he mumbles.

"You wanted to," she says. "The answer's no. I don't have a boyfriend. I meant what I said that night."

He shakes his head because he realizes that he's fucked up now. As if he hadn't done that before, he's done it even worse now.

They head back to the apartment a short while after. Rachel's invited Brody to stay the night, and while Kurt's offered up half of his bed, Quinn decides to take it instead. Puck planned on sleeping on the pull out anyway, so he's not one to protest about their sleeping arrangements.

They're all in bed by midnight, planning on spending the day tomorrow walking around Times Square and hitting a show on Broadway. Not even an hour passes before he feels a weight on the mattress and a body pressing up against his.

"How many?" she asks in a whisper. She rests her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her, adjusting the comforter around them.

He shakes his head. "You don't want to know."

"Why?"

"They reminded me of you." He turns to look at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I thought you didn't want me. After everything…"

"I only want you."

Her lips are on his once the words leave her mouth. His hand's fumbling for the comforter, throwing it over them as she pulls him on top of her.

Hopefully no one hears them, or else they won't be the only two not getting sleep tonight.

* * *

Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you to all those who took the time to leave something for part one!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Rachel seems to think that just because it's Black Friday, it's mandatory to get up as early as possible and take advantage of the day. So, she runs around the apartment the minute the sun comes up, partaking in her morning routine that honestly gives them all a bit more time to sleep before the bathroom's all freed up.

Puck's still under the covers, arm around Quinn as he tries to go back to sleep. But it's impossible. He's _falling_ asleep at this hour in LA and getting two hours on regular days. He doesn't bother. Plus, it's great enough watching her sleep, body pressed against his, shirt discarded sometime in the middle of the night.

He doesn't realize he's dozed off until a while after when he wakes up and feels the sudden bout of bright light on him and the warmth next to him disappearing.

"Wake up," Quinn nudges him, stretching before she gets up off the bed herself.

He wants to pull her back, wants to shut the world out and stay like they were, but he knows that's too much to ask.

* * *

Rachel takes them to see some show that Puck can't even remember. All he knows is that there's a Jesus on a round stage and they're making a lot of references to things of today. Don't get him wrong, Jesus is still his number one Heb, but even then Puck's one to get antsy. Intermission isn't enough to calm him down.

So, after the show, they hit a deli a few blocks down and get their food to go, hitting the same red steps they had their first lunch at when they came to Nationals their junior year.

Puck and Quinn separate themselves from everyone, silent at first while they eat until Puck breaks it.

"Last night…"

She reaches over for their drink and takes a sip.

"We…" He pauses, looking for the right words. "We said some things."

She starts picking at her salad now, adding more and more to her fork before she goes to take a bite. He stops her before she can start.

"Dammit, Quinn, I'm trying to tell you something here!"

She sighs, placing her fork down before looking up at him.

"Could you say something?"

"I'm giving you an easy way out," she answers. "So you can forget what you said last night, none of it was binding, and you can go back to your life in LA."

"You think that's what I want?" he asks.

"It's what you should want." Her eyes are back on her salad before she takes a bite.

"I wanna be with you! That's what I want! Ever since we were sophomores, even though you're out of my league, that's what I've wanted!"

"Well," she doesn't look up at him, "You're in LA and I'm in Yale and we all know how long distance relationships really work."

"Then I'll drop everything and move to New Haven to be with you."

"I can't let you do that," she quickly shakes her head. "LA's your dream."

"Yeah, well, my dream sucks without you there. You've got Yale. LA will be there. It can wait."

She's placing her salad aside and leaning over to kiss him then. They've done enough talking.

* * *

"Puck, I told you to keep these shoes outside!"

She's pacing about the kitchen, double-checking and triple checking the Turkey before Puck comes back to help with the stuffing and mashed potatoes.

"Calm down," he says, rubbing her arms as he places a kiss on her neck. "This dinner smells good already."

"It's just a big night."

She's graduating in the spring. After that, they've decided to move to LA where Quinn can properly give her acting a shot while Puck drops a few demos, applies at some record companies.

But first, they have to successfully host Thanksgiving…and announce an engagement.

"I'll be with you the whole time."

He was, and he will be, no matter what.

* * *

Many thanks to all those who read and left feedback! It warmed my heart to read it! Thank you muchly and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
